


swimming in the blue

by Marvellous



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: "Come on, you've got to see this!"Or: The one where Poe wakes up Finn in the middle of the night to see something breathtaking.Stormpilot AU drabble from a prompt received on Tumblr :)





	swimming in the blue

**Author's Note:**

> No characters belong to me, written for fun :)

Poe trudged back into their dark room, sleepy but with a sort of renewed energy upon seeing the sight from their kitchen window. “Finn!” he whispered urgently as he pushed on the other’s shoulder buried beneath all the blankets he’d stolen.

The chubby corgi that was curled up beside his husband stirred and sat up, staring at Poe grumpily for disturbing her sleep, fur sticking up in every which way.

“Oh shut up,” he murmured before scooped her up in his arms, before focusing on Finn again “Come on, you’ve got to see this!”

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Finn groaned as he sat up, reaching for the sweater he had thrown onto the floor before crawling into bed.

“Nope, not this time,” Poe grinned as he took a sleepy Finn’s hand in his free one and pulled him to his feet.

Finn tried to feed off the energy from Poe and wake himself up, but his eyes were still bleary as Poe pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s worth it,” Poe promised before leading him out of the room, B.B. still tucked under one arm.

“I’m sure it is,” Finn agreed, knowing Poe wouldn't wake him up in the middle of the night for no reason.

It hadn’t been long since they moved here together, there was still some boxes in the halls they had to sidestep as they got to the living room. Moving so far from the city they knew was a leap for both of them, but so far being further north and in a smaller town, it had served them both well.

It was a chilly winter night, so Poe let go of Finn’s hand to grab a blanket off the couch as he ushered him out onto the porch, luckily free of snow. 

As soon as Finn’s eyes were met with the sight of the sky, he gasped, hugging himself for warmth, “Wow.”

Light blue colours danced lazily, as if having a hard time deciding whether they'd like to stay in the star spattered sky or take a few steps on the Earth below.

Poe used his one hand to cover both their shoulders, holding the dog between them, and even she was entranced by the movement above them, “See that B.B.?”

A little woof sounded as if she agreed, and Finn chuckled, snaking his arms around his partner and leaning his head against his shoulder, suddenly happy to have been woken up to share this moment with him.

“Don’t you think it would be amazing to be up there among all those stars like that?” Poe breathed dreamily, hand finding it’s familiar place on the small of Finn’s back.

“Maybe in another life you are,” Finn yawned.

“Only if you’re there with me.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments always very much appreciated <3 Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
